


I Dreamed A Dream

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR THE SEARCH COMIC! The search for Ursa and the solving of the Wolf Spirit mystery continues. Zuko has more doubts of who he is. Is Ozai his real father? Azula is unraveling, and Ursa's past with Ikem is explored more. Are Ursa and the Wolf Spirit connected? Read to find out! Contains UrsaxIkem, Kataang, Sukka, and some Maiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before The Search Part 2 came out, so bear with me. I'm also using only one song in this fanfic: I Dreamed A Dream from Les Miserables.

My Dearest Ikem,

It's taken me a long time to admit it, but you were right. I do belong with you, and nothing is worth this pain. My one consolation is our son Zuko. When I look into his eyes, it's as if I'm looking into yours. My thoughts are with you, always.

Love,

Ursa

Zuko stared at the letter in shock. He read it over and over to make sure he read correctly. So...Ozai wasn't his real father? How can that be? Did she cheat on him? Was he a product of an affair? He heard Azula snort loudly and turn over. Zuko hurried to hide the letter back into her boot and went to his sleeping spot.

XX

Zuko couldn't sleep. He couldn't get his mind off that letter. So what does that mean now? He can't let Azula take the throne, however, the Fire Nation has a Divine Right To Rule policy. If he isn't Ozai's true son, he can't be Fire Lord.

But...there's always Uncle Iroh. He could procreate another heir.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Zuko was startled awake by Katara, who started cooking over a pot. Aang, Sokka, and Azula were already around the fire. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Zuko shook himself awake and went over to sit down and took a plate from Aang's proffered arm. "Thanks."

"No problem. We were just talking about what or who could be the Wolf Spirit." Aang replied.

"Yeah. Did anyone notice that it only attacked when Zuko and Azula argued?" Sokka asked.

"So, what are you implying, peasant? That it's my fault?" Azula glared at Sokka, her hands sizzling.

"I guess it makes sense. You two have so much negative energy towards each other." Katara shrugged. "Maybe it only attacks when there's a lot of negative energy?"

Aang gave Katara heart eyes. "You're so smart."

Katara blushed and smiled. "Aww, thanks." She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Really, guys?" Sokka made a face and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like you and Suki haven't made out in public before!" Katara snapped and glared at her brother.

"Yeah, but not so...mushy." Sokka replied.

"Better mushy than uncomfortable to watch." Katara remarked.

"Better uncomfortable than crying through your make-out sessions." Sokka shot back.

"How 'bout I make you cry?" Katara gave Sokka a death glare and bent up water. She froze the water and aimed it at Sokka, who gasped in horror.

"Okay! Okay, I take it back!" He cried.

Before Katara could respond, the wolf spirit returned roaring in rage. Sokka screamed. "IT'S BACK!"

Aang rushed forward. "Stop, Wolf Spirit!" He airbended himself up to touch the wolf's forhead in order to hopefully read his mind or at least tell what's troubling him, but the wolf swiped him away.

"Aang!" Katara shrieked. She ran to his side. Aang groaned and sat up. Katara hugged him in relief.

"This is getting ridiculous." Azula stated. She summoned up lightning and shot at the wolf spirit, who shrieked in pain and ran off. Azula groaned quietly and sank to her knees.

Zuko walked over to his sister and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

Azula chuckled wryly and clumsily stood up. "Why do you care so much, Zuzu? I'm not even your real sister."

Sokka, Katara, and Aang looked surprised. "Wait- what?"

Zuko just stared at Azula, who chuckled again. "You're not surprised. You read the letter."

"What letter?" Katara asked.

"You wanna tell your loyal subjects, or should I?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

Zuko sighed and turned to his friends. "My mother wrote a letter to someone named Ikem. She said that I'm his son, not Ozai's."

"Wait a minute." Katara spoke up. "Azula is a pathological liar. How do we know she didn't write that letter?"

"I resent that accusation, peasant, and I insist you retract it immediately." Azula said, turning to Katara. "You have no proof."

"I never said I did, but I'm still skeptical."

"What's this about having faith and hope and stuff, then?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow. Katara turned to glare once again at her brother, who backed off, raising his hands in surrender. "Aah! Sorry! Don't kill me."

"Well, there you have it." Azula went on, grinning at Zuko. "You're not a true heir to the throne! You have no right to it."

Zuko glared at Azula. "Katara has a point. You do always lie. So, we are going to continue on with out journey. We'll find this Ikem and our mother and get this straightened out."

"We also need to check out this Wolf Spirit." Sokka spoke up.

"So, we'll do two things at once: we'll check out stories about the Wolf Spirit and about Ikem and my mother." Zuko declared.

Sokka just stared at Zuko in shock. "Did...did you just make a good decision?"

Zuko glared at Sokka, while Azula just laughed. "Just...let's go."

XXX

The small town of Hira'a was only an hour away by bison. Appa landed just outside the city in a small meadow surrounded by trees and bushes.

"See you later, buddy." Aang said cheerfully. "All right- let's get started!"

"Is he always this cheerful?" Azula muttered to Zuko.

"You'll get used to it." Zuko whispered back. They headed through the gates. People turned to glance at the group, then looked away. A thought occurred to him, and he turned to his friends. "Guys, if this Ikem really is my father, I don't want people to know why I'm looking for him. He and my mother might have had an affair while she was married to Ozai."

"Okay, why don't we just say he might know where your mother is?" Aang suggested.

"Good idea."

"Well, aren't you an interesting group of tourists!" The group turned to see a short, plump, man with greying hair walk towards them, smiling.

"Hello, sir." Aang stepped forwards.

The man gasped. "The Avatar! It is an honor to meet you. I can't thank you enough for ending the war."

"No problem." Aang said, pleasantly surprised.

"I am Mayor Iko." The man introduced. "Is there anything I can help you with to make your stay more enjoyable?"

"Actually, we were wondering if this town has been experiencing any strange attacks like swarns of mothbees or a giant wolf attacking?" Aang asked.

"Why, yes. Is that why you are here?"

Aang nodded. "When did these attacks start?"

"The attacks come for three days once a year for ten years." Iko replied.

"What happened ten years ago?" Sokka wondered.

"One of our citizens was struck by lightning and killed while vacating on Ember Island." Iko nodded solemnly.

"Who was he? Or she?" Zuko asked.

"His name was Ikem."

Zuko gaped in shock. "Uh...is there more than one Ikem in this village?"

"Nope. Why?"

"We were hoping Ikem could divulge information about my mother." Zuko replied. "The banished princess Ursa."

Iko shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know her."

Zuko's face fell. "Oh." 'Great. Now what?'

"May I ask why this is important?" Iko asked.

"Sorry. This is kind of a need-to-know thing." Aang answered.

"Do you know if Ikem has any relatives?" Zuko asked.

"No. His parents are deceased, and he had no siblings." Iko replied. "But, I've only been mayor for about five years. Why don't I take you to Ikem's gravesite. That might help you."

"That'd be great. Thanks." Zuko said.

On their way to the cemetary, they passed a few posters of Love Amongst the Dragons. Zuko smiled at the memory of going to see that play every year up until he was eight years old. Love Amongst the Dragons was set long before dragons were hunted and killed. The Dragon Emperor fell in love with the princess of a rivaling empire. Their secret romance was found out by the princess' jealous sister. The secret romance between the two lovers started a war, which the Emperor died in battle saving his new empress. The empress thus ended the war and was loved by her subjects, though she knew they hated her. The play was in no way a musical, but, the empress sang a sad, but moving song at the end of the play.

Ember Island, ten years ago...

The Fire Nation Royal Family took their yearly summer trip to Ember Island. Iroh and Lu Ten were already called to lay siege to Ba Sing Se. One evening, Ursa checked to make sure her children were asleep. She found Zuko sitting at his window, staring out into the ocean.

"Zuko? It's getting late. You should be in bed." Ursa said, walking over to him.

Zuko sighed softly. "I can't sleep."

"Why?"

Zuko bowed his head and closed his eyes. "What if Uncle Iroh and cousin Lu Ten don't make it back from the war?"

Ursa hugged her son comfortingly. "They will. You just need to think positive. Now...please don't worry about your uncle and cousin. They'll be fine." She gently lead Zuko to his bed and tucked him in.

"Will you sing to me?" He asked.

Ursa smiled and smoothed Zuko's hair from his face. "Of course, my love."

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

Ursa swallowed a lump in her throat. This song really hit home for her. She was forced to seperate from her true love, Ikem, and marry the fire prince. She hadn't seen him since that fateful day.

And still I dream he'll come to me

Ursa got up from the bed and sat in front of the window.

That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

She sobbed a little in her hands, and continued.

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

So far, the only good things about Ursa's life were Zuko, Iroh, and Lu Ten...and the two latter might die in the war. Why oh why did the freaking Fire Sages have to tell Fire Lord Azulon that the descendants of the Avatar and the Fire Lord would be powerful someday?

Now life has killed the dream

I dreamed.

Back in the present, a woman in her late thirties sat at her window staring at a picture of a younger version of herself and her true love.

"Happy anniversary, my love." She said tearfully. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko was silent as the group walked to the cemetery. He couldn't stop thinking about that letter. And now that Ikem is dead, there's less of a chance in finding answers. Has Ozai known all along Ikem was his father? Is that why he banished him? If he did know, why didn't he kick him out? Did Ikem know? If he did, why didn't he come for him?

"I always knew you didn't belong in the royal palace, Zuzu." Azula snapped Zuko from his thoughts. "You're a terrible firebender, and not at all like my father."

"Wow- you're such a kind, supportive, loving sister." Katara snapped sarcastically.

"Half-sister." She said pointedly.

"You're my sister." Zuko said in the same tone. "And maybe I'm not all the things you and Father….your father, think a Fire Lord should be, but in case you haven't noticed, over half of our country is glad the war is over."

Azula scoffed. "Ungrateful peasants."

Zuko just sighed and continued on. He remembered a time when the family was happy and functional. It was a long time ago.

It was the summer after Zuko's fifth birthday. The little family was on their annual trip to Ember Island. Zuko and Azula were playing in the sand with their parents watching. Zuko was trying to build a castle, but Azula kept throwing extra sand on it.

"Azula! Stop it!" Zuko cried in frustration. "You're ruining the castle!"

Azula kept giggling mischievously and continued throwing sand on the castle. Zuko growled and stood up.

"Leave her be, Zuko. She's three years old." Ozai said, scolding.

Zuko huffed and gave up. He decided to wade into the water. Ursa noticed.

"Don't get too far in, my love." Ursa called to him. Zuko turned and nodded to show he heard her. He went in a little deeper. The water was cool and refreshing from the intense heat. He took a deep breath and went under. The bottom of the ocean looked so pretty. He was running out of oxygen and surfaced in time for a huge wave to catch him and carry him out to sea.

"Aaah! Help!" He screamed.

Ursa saw her son being carried out and screamed. "Zuko!"

Ozai stripped down to his swim trunks and dived out to save his son. He wasn't far out to sea, but, Ozai pulled him up to the surface and swam to shore. Ozai lay Zuko down on the sand. Ursa knelt down, put one hand on Zuko's forehead to hold him down, and started pressing on his chest. After a few compressions, Zuko woke up and coughed up water. Ursa tipped his head sideways to help him. She sniffed and sighed in relief and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh! My baby. You're okay!" Ursa cried happily. She looked over at Ozai and smiled. "Thank you."

Ozai nodded. "That's what a father does."

XXX

In a dimly lit, but homey restaurant, the woman in her thirties happily took plates to certain tables. She had had a rough life starting in her late teens to mid-twenties, but started over in this town and made a new life for herself. However, no one else knew of her true name for she goes by Utada.

Utada's eyes wandered around the restaurant landing finally on a young woman with a young boy. The woman put the boy on her lap, and the boy hugged her. Utada's eyes welled up and there was a lump in her throat. She swallowed and cleared her throat as she remembered her son whom she hadn't seen for years. She took a deep breath.

'Okay, pull yourself together, Ursa. You no longer have that kind of life anymore.'

XXX

The group got to Ikem's gravesite, which was under a tree. A silhouette of Ikem's face was stenciled onto the grave. It read "Here lies a broken man with a broken heart. Rest in Peace, Ikem."

"Wow. That's really sad." Katara commented.

"Yeah…" Aang sighed.

Sokka squinted at the picture and studied it. "Hmm."

"What?" Zuko asked.

"He doesn't really look like you." Sokka replied. "His nose is more pronounced than yours and your chin is pointy-er."

"So, what are you saying?" Zuko asked. "Sokka, not everyone looks like their parents. My cousin Lu Ten looks nothing like my uncle!"

"Okay, just saying…"

Katara glared at Sokka, then turned to Zuko. "We'll leave you alone for a minute."

"Thanks."

Katara, Aang, and Sokka turned to walk away. Azula stayed behind and chuckled. "Oh, poor little Zuzu. Never knowing your real father. Instead, you move heaven and Earth to please your stepfather, which failed, obviously. So, how's it feel?"

Katara scoffed, shook her head, and bended up water. She froze water around Azula's wrist and yanked her back to the group. Aang encased her in earth. Katara smiled and turned to Azula. "You are so lucky it's not full moon yet."

"Oh, you're trying to threaten me." Azula chuckled. "How hilarious."

XX

Zuko sighed sadly. "I'm sorry we never got to meet. The Royal Family must have really ruined your life. I thought they had ruined mine at one point, but… honestly, Ozai burning and banishing me was a blessing in disguise. Hmm. I guess it all makes sense now why Ozai always hated me for some reason. I just wish… I just wish you had come for me, that's all. But, maybe you tried. And I promise you, your death will not be in vain, and your memory will not be tarnished." He took a deep breath and stood up. He noticed someone left incense there, forgotten. Zuko bent down to investigate. The incense still felt slightly warm and that smell…Zuko remembered Ursa's quarters smelling like fire lilies, which is what the incense smelled like. He gasped quietly and stood and turned to his friends. "She was here." He declared. He held up the incense stick. "My mother used to fill the room with fire lily incense. This is her favorite fragrance."

"Okay, I hate to play devil's advocate here, but, it could be a trap." Sokka spoke up.

"Set by whom?" Aang asked.

"Anti-Zuko spies? I dunno!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh, Sokka, you're forever the skeptic." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" The group turned to see a short man walking up to them. He bowed before Zuko and then stood up. "You asked the mayor about a woman named Ursa?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Not quite. There's a woman fitting her description working at a restaurant on Main Street called Tao's Bistro." The man revealed. "She calls herself Utada."

Zuko's spirits lifted. "Great! Thanks for your help."

"Wow- you're really rubbing off on him." Katara whispered to Aang.

"You are welcome, my Lord." The man bowed and left.

Zuko silently cheered and exhaled. If this woman truly was Ursa….

BOOM!

Katara and Sokka screamed in shock at an explosion behind them. Aang bent up an air bubble to protect them from debris.

"Don't tell me the spirit's back again!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Nope. Azula escaped." Zuko said simply. "Come on."

XXX

Utada carried a load of dishes to the kitchen. Her friend Ki was at the sink. "Busy day."

"Yeah, no kidding." Utada chuckled. "Getting a lot of tips, which is always good."

"Yeah. So…. my cousin Tai is in town. He's single and around your age…." Ki smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

Utada chuckled and smiled. "I'm flattered, but … my dating days are over."

"Aww. Why?" She asked.

"Because…" Utada sighed sadly. "I had a…a soulmate…and it wouldn't feel right if I was with someone else."

"Oh." Ki said surprised. "You never mentioned him."

"He died a long time ago." Utada said sadly.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Ki said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Utada smiled. "Now, come on. People are waiting."

The restaurant was so peaceful that particular day. Everyone talked casually enjoying the peace until the doors were blasted open with lightning! People screamed and knocked over tables to use as shields against the lightning. Azula walked through and chuckled.

"Greetings, peasants!" Azula greeted. Everyone stared at her in horror. "I am looking for the one they call…Utada."

Ki and Utada looked around the corner. Ki turned to her friend. "Do you know that woman?"

Utada got a good look at the girl and her eyes widened. 'Azula?'

Everyone was too shocked to speak. Azula smirked. "So…nobody knows, eh?" She blocked the entrance and all the windows with fire. "Does anyone know now?"

"Okay- seriously, who is that girl?!" Ki asked Utada.

"Just somebody that I used to know." Utada admitted. She stood. If she didn't show herself, then Azula will burn the place to the ground with all those people in it. She walked around into the restaurant. "Hello, Azula."

Azula stared at her in recognition. "So, it's you." She chuckled. "Well…if it isn't Utada? Or should I say the banished princess-"

Whoosh!

The fire was immediately put out by water. Zuko walked through the steam clouding the doorway looking pissed. "Really, Azula?"

"Oh, look who's here!" She turned to Utada, grinning widely. "Zuzu! Look who I found."

Utada and Zuko stared at each other in recognition.

"Mother?" Zuko whispered.


End file.
